


Bubble Baths and Bets

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	Bubble Baths and Bets

*knock, knock, knock*

"Chuck, they're here!"Red shouted from the kitchen as he set the table carefully.

"I got the door!" Chuck shouted speeding to the door and opening it. 

"Terrence, Matilda, it's great to see you guys." Red commented quickly joining the group at the door. 

"Lovely to see you as well." Matilda replied cheerfully.

"Come on in."Chuck said with a wide smile.

"It's so nice of you to invite us over for dinner!" Matilda gushed making her way inside, followed by a slow-moving Terrence.

"It was Bomb's idea." Red commented following the couple and Chuck into the living room. 

"Oh?" Matilda questioned confused.

"Bomb wanted to show off his cooking."Red replied sitting on one of the sofas next to Chuck.

"Wait till you see what he's making for dinner tonight!" Chuck cut in excitedly.

"Don't spoil it, Chuck!" Bomb called from the kitchen."It's a surprise!" He shouted with a laugh.

"He's right, I want to be surprised." Matilda lectured Chuck playfully. 

Terrence let out a questioning grumble from behind the group, making everyone look back at him. 

He was looking at a corner of the living room with a small desk that had different art supplies and a few small sculptures on it.

"Huh?" Red questioned confused.

Terrence held up one of the small sculptures grumbling again.

"Oh! I made those." Red answered the large bird."That's my art desk." He explained with a small smile.

"Red, I had no idea you liked art so much." Matilda gushed happily. "Art is great for anger therapy you know."She commented.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Red commented thoughtfully.

"So, is cooking come to think of it." Matilda continued cheerfully. "It's amazing to see that you guys have found such calming hobbies, what about you Chuck?" She asked sweetly.

"Me? Honestly, I'm not sure if you'd call what I do calming." Chuck answered."But, to answer your question I like singing and dancing when I'm cleaning." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's not exactly calming." Matilda replied with a giggle. "Are you sure there's nothing more relaxing you like doing, like...oh say taking bubble baths?" She asked smiling fondly.

Red's eyes widened with horror when he heard the words 'Bubble Bath' and saw Chuck's eyes light up with happiness suddenly.

"Oh! Red loves taking bubble baths after he's had a really bad day!" Chuck exclaimed with an excited smile."Sometimes we even share a..!" He started rambling joyfully before being interrupted.

"OK! That's enough...they don't need to know that!" Red shouted covering Chuck's beak quickly. "Um, guys do you mind if I pull Chuck aside for a private chat?" He asked Matilda and Terrence awkwardly.

"Oh, um, no problem at all." Matilda answered looking confused.

"Thank you." Red said grinning nervously. "We'll be right back." He said pulling Chuck to their room by his arm and closing the door.

"Ow, ow, ow, Red, that hurt." Chuck grumbled annoyed as he rubbed his arm. "What is all this about?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"You can't just blab it out that we take baths together!" Red whispered loudly.

"I really don't see what the big deal is a lot of mates bath together." Chuck commented flirtatiously.

"I love you, I really do...but you need to shut up." Red commented rubbing his eyes frustrated. "Look the point is that they don't know that we're mates yet." He said giving Chuck a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, why don't we just remedy that situation right now?!" Chuck replied mischievously.

"Chuck, no." Red muttered blushing.

"We're going to do this together!" Chuck responded taking Reds hand reassuringly.

"Alright, fine." Red replied nervously

"Let's do this!" Chuck cheered as he pulled Red back into the living room by the hand excitedly. "We have an announcement!" He shouted, getting the other two birds attention.

Matilda and Terrence glanced up from their own conversation quickly, a bit startled by Chuck's shout.

"Oh, you're back."Matilda responded surprised. "Let's hear this big announcement." She said smoothing her feathers with a smile.

"Ok, well...Red and I…" Chuck began smiling fondly at Red as he came to stand next to him.

"...We're mates." Red finished the statement confidently. 

Suddenly, Bomb showed up behind the couple to announce dinner being finished.

"SURPRISE EVERYONE!!" Bomb shouted as he carried a large tray with a pot of Worm-sketti and chocolate-worm cake to the table and set it down carefully.

There were a few moments of silence before Terrence began chuckling lowly.

"Why couldn't you wait just two more days to admit it?!" Matilda commented. "I just lost five dollars!" She muttered handing a five-dollar bill to a still chuckling Terrence.

"Wait, what?" Red asked looking confused.

"We had a bet going to see when you'd admit to being mates." Matilda explained nonchalantly sitting back down on the sofa.

"Were we that obvious?" Red asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I guess so." Chuck replied sitting next to Red comfortably."I wonder what gave us away." He questioned snuggling into Red's side.

The End


End file.
